


Personal Space?

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boyfriends, Crack, Established Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff, He's adorable, Introducing Hobi the godfather, Jk he loves Jimin, M/M, Tae and Kookie have a baby, Yoongi curses a lot, Yoongi hates public transport, and Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Yoongi used to have personal space until a hot stranger fell asleep on his shoulder in the subway.Bonus: Taehyung and Jungkook got a baby.





	

Yoongi _loathes_ people invading his personal space. Actually, even Taehyung would go as far as say that Yoongi loathes people in general, and the older can't really disagree. The only person he'd let invade his bubble was his dongsaeng Taehyung and another apartment mate named Hoseok.

And even those two couldn't get a hug out of Yoongi.

Which was why Yoongi was * _this_ * close to murdering the beautiful stranger who so comfortably fell asleep on his shoulder while riding the train.

He had tried nudging the cutie away, but it only made the stranger cling onto his arm and start snoring.

Yoongi was dying.

With his other hand, he dialled up Taehyung, who was probably hanging out with not-boyfriend-but-more-than-a-friend Jungkook. Yoongi was right, because the person who answered Tae's phone was Jungkook.

"Hey, hyung! Tae's in the bathroom-"

"How do you wake up insanely hot guys that fall asleep on your shoulder on the train?"

"Wait, wait- say again?"

"Jungkook, I am dying here! If you can't answer, get Taehyung! I don't care if he's pooping out another fucking taco-"

Yoongi froze when hot guy shifted.

"Hyung? Yoongi-hyung, you still there?"

"Y-yeah. He just moved."

"Tae's a little offended you thought he gorged on another taco, so he's relaying everything- Tae, baby, where did that cat come from?"

"Jungkook! Focus! What the fuck do I do? I'm nearing my stop!"

There was shuffling from the other line and then Taehyung yelled, "Just shrug him off when it's your stop, Yoongi-hyung!"

"That would be easier if he hasn't latched onto my arm like a tarsier!"

"Just stand up and leave- Kookie! Where're you taking Shogee?"

The line went dead. Taehyung must have dropped the phone. Yoongi groaned in frustration. The train was nearing his stop, and he would be damned if he was going to miss it.

He stood up.

"Yah!"

Insanely hot guy was awake! Yoongi was taken aback inside at the high tone of blatant disrespect, but his expression was schooled into a glare.

"Why'd you leave? You were so warm and soft!"

_Oh, Jesus. Hoseok would be dying of laughter if he heard this._

"You don't fall asleep and cling onto strangers on the fucking subway, man." Yoongi snapped. "Honestly! You drooled in your sleep and you took up even my space!"

"But you were warm!" What a cutie. Yoongi almost melted at the puppy eyes move, good one. The guy was almost as good as Taehyung in getting what he wants.

Keyword: _almost_.

The train lurched a bit, and Yoongi stumbled, falling forward like the bumbling idiot he is, letting out a beautiful string of colorful curses as he fell.

But cute stranger guy got up and caught his waist in a flash, like some kind of _bloody superhero._

"Whoa! Calm there, sailor. Didn't expect you to fall for me that fast."

_Hot and greasy._

_You can cook some bacon on this guy._

_Deep fried._

_Yoongi why the fuck are you thinking about bacon right now?_

The train halted to a stop and Yoongi quickly pushed the stranger away. He quickly stomped out of the commute and out of the platform... Realizing only moments later that hot stranger was still following him.

"What the hell is your deal?" Yoongi demanded.

"This is my way home?"

_Well, this is awkward._

"Yoongi!"

 _Oh, thank God_!

Seokjin and Namjoon stopped their weird smart car in front of Yoongi. Seokjin had his window open and was waving hysterically at Yoongi, Namjoon shrugging amusedly in the driver's seat.

"Is that... JIMINIE!"

"Jiminy like the cricket?" Yoongi wondered briefly as Seokjin literally flew out the car and engulfed hot stranger into a hug. What? Yoongi was so _not_ jealous. That'd be crazy.

_Why would someone that muscly and hot be named Jiminie?_

"Yoongi, this is my cousin! The one living in Busan? Park Jimin?"

"Am I supposed to know him?"

"He's the guy I was supposed to set up with you tomorrow!" Seokjin squeaked excitedly. "Oh, I guess I won't have to anymore! You seem friendly enough- Jiminie, this is Min Yoongi."

"I thought his name was Attractive Grumpy Stranger, but Min Yoongi works too." Jimin winked at Yoongi, whose face had morphed into one of disgust and disbelief and a little bit of flustering.

Seokjin cooed. "Wait, wait, get in Namjoonie's car. We were just heading to your apartment, Yoongi. Taehyung said something about adopting, and I'm so happy he and Jungkook are already taking the next steps--"

" _Bitch_ what? Kim Taehyung can't even boil water without hurting himself, and he's adopting?" Yoongi screeched.

"Watch your language, young man." Seokjin seated everyone inside ths car.

"Well, he has Kookie, Yoongi." Namjoon argued.

"They're like, twelve."

Jimin cut in. "I know Kim Taehyung, hyung. He's in my Music Class at Uni. Wildly talented, but a bit..."

"Of a lunatic?"

"I was going to say hyper, but lunatic works too."

"Ew, stop flirting, you two." Namjoon snickered from the wheel, making Yoongi kick his seat. "Yah! Don't hit me, what if I lost control of the wheel and we got into an accident, Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Well, you haven't broke the damn thing yet, have you?" Yoongi replied dryly.

Jin scoffed. "Don't mind him, Jiminie. Yoongi's actually a huge sweetheart--"

"He let me sleep on his shoulder during the train ride."

"He did?" Namjoon asked in surprise.

"He did?" Seokjin repeated, clapping happily. "Aw, Yoongi, that's so sweet! I know you hate people invading your personal space but you let Jimin sleep--"

"He fucking _latched_ on my arm and I can't get him off!" Yoongi screeched.

Seokjin glared at him. "Yah, Min Yoongi! Was I talking or not? Why do you keep interrupting me? Show some respect, I am older than you! Kids these days!"

"You are literally a few months older than me."

"Calm down, honey." Namjoon chuckled, seeing Jin go red in the face. They had arrived at Yoongi, Taehyung, and Hoseok's apartment, and Jungkook's motorcycle was parked up front.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Taehyung was screaming.

Yoongi looked up at the bright blue sky. "Jesus fucking Christ, I did not sign up to have this alien as my dongsaeng."

"Why not, hyung? Tae's a cutie."

"He believes there are rabbits on the moon."

"...he has his faults."

Taehyung stopped short in front of Jimin, his face splitting into a wide, boxy smile. " _Jiminie pabo_! What are you doing here?"

Yoongi chortled as Jimin bristled at being called an idiot.

"Seokjin-hyung took me along, Tae." Jimin tried to explain, but Taehyung's attention had already drifted away to follow a bright yellow butterfly. Jimin sighed under his breath and asked quietly _how the fuck is Taehyung top in our class with that drifting mind?_

"Hey, Jimin-hyung!" Jungkook went outside just in time to catch Taehyung by the collar before the elder walked out into the busy street to follow the winged insect.

"Why does everyone know you but me?"

"We met at the train. I fell asleep on his shoulder." Jimin told Jungkook and ignoring Yoongi's exasperated comment. Jungkook's eyes widened in realization and his mouth opened and close like Hoseok's pet fish that Namjoon thought was dead and accidentally flushed down the toilet two months ago.

"H-he's the g-guy you c-called _hot_?" Jungkook shrieked, shaking Tae out of his daze to look over at his not-boyfriend in concern.

Yoongi felt the blush and heat ride up his neck to the tip of his ears.

"I am judging you so hard right now." Jungkook added.

"Show some respect--"

"You think I'm hot?" Jimin winked at Yoongi, who scowled and glared at the younger with the intensity of a nuclear bomb going off. "Is that why you let me sleep on your shoulder, Yoongi-hyung?"

"Oh, he's the guy you called a tarsier!" Taehyung added, realization coming in a bit too late.

Yoongi face-palmed, ignoring the three and walking straight into the apartment. He found Namjoon and Seokjin cooing over a little bundle of pink blankets in Hoseok's hands.

"Shit, shit. Get Shogee away from Yoongi-hyung!" Hoseok screeched.

"Can I trade the pink blankies for blue ones? I like those. We have blue ones in the car right now, right, Namjoonie?" Jin was saying, seemingly more interested in the towels than the thing Hoseok was trying to block Yoongi from nearing.

"What's that, Hobi?" Yoongi asked innocently.

"It's a... A..."

"A kitten, Yoongi." Namjoon said, making funny faces at the little bundle. "Taetae found it around your backdoor this morning and claimed it as his and Kookie's baby."

Yoongi narrowed his eyes. "Can I see it?"

"It has a name. _Shogee_. And I am Shogee's godfather, so I am preventing you from nearing my goddaughter!" Hoseok made a physical barrier out of his own body.

"And why in hell would Shogee need a physical barrier against me?"

"I think Hobi's afraid you'd kill Shogee." Namjoon whispered.

"Wha- why?!"

"You hate aegyo, and Shogee is the embodiment of aegyo!" Hoseok yelled. "Shogee's still so young and hasn't lived her life yet! I refuse to let _you_ take away her right to live."

Yoongi groaned. He really wanted to see the kitten. "I am not going to kill the cat, Hoseok."

"Yeah, trust Yoongi a bit." Seokjin smiled, passing the blanket bundle to Yoongi, who took it giddily and peered down. A small, grey kitty was asleep amidst the pink towels Taehyung undoubtedly stole from Yoongi's hidden stash of not-black-and-white-things.

_That's why the towels looked familiar._

"He's cute."

"Thank you, hyung." Jimin seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I meant the _motherfucking_ cat, Jiminie pabo."

Jungkook snorted, then held out his hands to take Shogee. "Give me my child, Yoongi-hyung. You can deal with Taehyung in his post-martum depression or something. He's sulking on the sofa."

"I'll do it! I know how he feels-- Namjoonie, remember when we adopted our first Shih-tzu?" Seokjin started ranting, holding Namjoon as they crossed over to where Taehyung was laying motionless on the sofa.

"Hoseok-hyung, please help me feed Shogee." Jungkook dragged Hoseok into the kitchen, pausing a bit to wink at Yoongi before disappearing and leaving Yoongi and Hoseok in the hall.

"Why, that brat-"

"So... I'm not cute like Shogee?" Jimin prompted.

Yoongi scoffed. _I totally did not call you cute like, ten times in my mind in the past ten minutes_. "You wish."

"But you think I'm hot, _hm_?" Jimin stepped closer. He smelled like mint aftershave to Yoongi, who resisted the urge to lean in and inhale the younger like some kind of drug.

"No."

Jimin sort of faltered, and Yoongi suddenly found himself blurting out:

"You're pretty damn beautiful though."

  
_*****Two Months Later** _

  
"You mean Shogee got pregnant and you want to marry her off to the _responsible_ male cat?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow at Taehyung and Jungkook, who sat looking stressed on the sofa. Yoongi doubted Jungkook was the one who came up with that stupid fucking idea.

"Yes. Shogee is a grown child now and has to take responsibility for her actions!" Taehyung declared.

"That coming from someone who cried over spilled milk this morning?" Jimin snorted. Yoongi elbowed his side, shushing him since Taehyung really looked serious.

Jungkook cleared his throat. "We found the father."

"He meant they found the first male cat to approach Shogee after following their cat around for _two days._ " Hoseok corrected with a mouthful of chips. "It's a pure black one. Jungkook lured it in with a can of tuna and now it lives in the basement."

"You just randomly pin pointed a kitty to be the father?" Jimin sighed.

"I think this is going too far." Yoongi said lowly.

Taehyung legit looked scared and clutched Jungkook's arm tighter, almost burrowing into his now-boyfriend's side and whimpering into Jungkook's black sweater.

"Go soft on Taetae and Kookie, babe." Jimin whispered.

"You adopted a cat, idiots. You should know the consequences- including the possibility of Shogee getting banged and knocked up by some common alleycat! What kind of parents are you two?" Yoongi screamed.

Hoseok paused chewing and stared at Yoongi with wide eyes.

Taehyung promptly burst into tears and Jungkook looked away, ashamed but hugging Tae closer to his chest.

But Jimin was laughing his perfect ass off. "Yoongi, you sounded like a _freaking_ grandfather!"

"Shut up."

"Aww, is _hal-aboji_ angry at Jiminie?" Jimin pouted.

Yoongi ignored him so he wouldn't lose face to keep glaring at Jungkook and Taehyung.

"I can be grandma, if you want." Jimin leaned in and whispered into Yoongi's ear. The older turned red in a blink and buried his head in his hands, making Jimin laugh even louder.

"I- I think we gotta go before Yoongi-hyung bursts a vein." Hoseok promptly jumped up and grabbed Taehyung and Jungkook. Actually, he need only drag Jungkook because Taehyung was literally wrapped around the youngest.

They were alone in the living room, and Jimin licked his lips, shuffling closer to his boyfriend.

"Yoongi~"

"Jesus, Jimin! Stop that!"

_Where the fuck was the two meter radius Yoongi needed for personal space?_

Jimin kept creeping closer and closer until his face was an eyelash away from Yoongi. He could feel the older's heart beating erratically when he bent down and said:

"I'm hungry. Can we get a burger?"

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my Seventeen fanfic (Dew Drops) but I got carried away by Yoonmin <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!
> 
> **un-beta'ed; sorry for any mistakes :)


End file.
